


Riverdale tickle cult?

by wholesomehowell



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Riverdale, Tickling, Ticklish Jughead, jughead is short fight me, jughead jones - Freeform, sweet pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomehowell/pseuds/wholesomehowell
Summary: sweet pea brings up Toni and Fangs new money maker
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Riverdale tickle cult?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic- I hope you like it :)

“Did you hear about Toni and fangs joining a tickle cult?” Sweet Pea and Jughead were currently tangled up together resting on the cot in the secret teen sex bunker when Sweet Pea had asked the question.

“I’m sorry what” Jughead moved his head from his position on Sweet Pea’s chest to look at him “They joined a what cult?”

“Look I’m just being dramatic I don’t think it’s an actual cult” Sweet Pea began to tell Jughead everything both Toni and Fangs had told him this morning. From Kevin recruiting Fangs and Reggie, to then getting Toni involved and starting their own business “They tried to get me involved but I’m the least ticklish person on the planet” Jughead knows this, they’ve had their fair share of tickle fights in the past and due to the lack of sensitivity on Sweet Peas body- he always ends up loosing. 

“I actually suggested you- said you’d be perfect” Sweet Pea let out a laugh as Jughead sat up in horror “Relax! Just because they’re going to ask doesn’t mean you have to go through with it” That didn’t make Jughead feel any better. 

“You didn’t tell them anything did you?” Sweet Pea knows what he’s talking about without him specifically saying anything. Jughead has always enjoyed their tickle fights, has always enjoyed the sensations. Tickling is the last thing people would guess that Jughead enjoys. He’s never told anyone, Sweet Pea was the first. He never felt comfortable with the idea of someone knowing. But then he met Sweet Pea. They clashed when Jughead had first joined the serpents but after a few nights of getting drunk at Jugheads trailer with Fangs and Toni while FP was at work, he started to see the real Jughead and not the sad, emo persona he puts on at school. Not even Betty or Archie have seen this side. 

Jughead likes to keep to himself. He’s always been a Southsider and he’s always felt like one, which made it hard growing up on the Northside. He didn’t connect with anyone. So when he joined the serpents, he became comfortable and for the first time in his life- he felt like he had a home. 

After the first few times of drinking with the four of them on the occasional Friday night- Jughead had started to invite Sweet Pea over more often, Just the two of them. It started off with Sweet Pea getting to drunk one night and blacking out on Jughead’s bedroom floor. Toni and Fangs couldn’t be bothered dealing with it so they just left him there. Soon after they left Sweet Pea had woken up again and they just sat and talked until the early hours of the morning.

They had basically spent every weekend after that together, Fangs and Toni still coming along on a Friday night. And eventually, Sweet Pea was the first one to make a move. They were at sweet water river on a Saturday morning- hasn’t moved from the night before as they were far to gone to get home, so they ended up crashing at the river on a picnic blanket that was far to small for Sweet Pea but perfect for Jughead. There wasn’t much talking going on, just the two of them laying down admiring the sun. Except Sweet Pea wasn’t admiring the sun, instead the 5’5 raven haired boy laying next to him, beanie on his head covering his messy hair that Sweet Pea so badly wanted to ruffle up. 

“What are you staring at?” Sweet Peas thoughts were interrupted by Jughead, who was now staring back at him. Sweet Pea didn’t even think before he leaned in and kissed Jughead- and time his surprise, Jughead didn’t hesitate to kiss back. 

They weren’t ashamed to let everyone know about their relationship. People were shocked to say the least. Neither of them were open about sexuality before that- although neither of them had actually thought about their sexuality before. But people were more shocked by the pairing. Never in a million years did they think Jughead and Sweet Pea would get together. 

They’d probably be even more shocked by what goes on behind closed doors. Jughead has let his little secret out to Sweet Pea on night after one to many shots. Sweet Pea can’t really remember how it happened but one minute him and Jughead were making out on the couch and then the next he was on top of Jughead running his fingers up and down his stomach while Jughead just squirmed and squealed below him. 

Sweet Pea would never tell anyone about their little thing. It’s something Jughead had trusted him with and it makes him happy, he doesn’t wanna take that away from him. 

Sweet Pea sat up next to Jughead and gently tilted Jugheads chin up so he was looking at Sweet Pea “I would never tell anyone, I only said it as a joke, I think they’re to scared to ask you anyway due to how doom and gloom you are- It’s odd seeing you smile” Jughead laughed at Sweet Pea and lightly hit him on the arm. 

“But now that we’re on the subject of this so called tickle cult. It did inspire me” Sweet Pea leant over the side of the cot and into his backpack, bulking out two pairs of fluffy pink handcuffs. He sat back up and showed the set to Jughead- which he just received a laugh in response. 

“The absolute most basic pair of handcuffs you could get, wow. Do you think this is what they used to restrain Reggie” Jughead lifted the handcuffs to examine them “god what a strange sight that would be, big guy mantle wearing fuzzy pink handcuffs getting tickled” 

Sweet Pea let out a massive groan “Do we really have to talk about mantle? Right now?”

Jughead just laughed “Only joking. But now I’m curious and excited for what you have planned. So- shoot your shot” Jughead was a lot more cocky now that he is comfortable around Sweet Pea. The first few times Jughead would shy away from him and curl up on himself, trying to hold in his giggles. Now he’s already layed out on the cot, tshirt of and on the floor, hands out ready to be cuffed to the bed frame. 

“Oh you are in for a treat babe” Sweet Pea cuffed Jugheads hands, giving them a slight tug to make sure they’re not to tight, and then took his spot on Jugheads thighs facing towards him “Ready?” 

Jughead gave a slow nod “You’re so cocky before hand but the moment I get you tied up and immobile- you go all shy” Sweet Pea smirked down at his boyfriend as he scrunched up his face while Sweet Pea was lightly dragging his nails up and down his sides- not enough to get a laugh, but enough to get a reaction. 

“Sweets” Jughead groaned getting impatient “Do something” 

“I am doing something! And clearly it’s working” Jughead tried to glare at Sweet Pea but at the same time Sweet Pea had picked up his pace- enough to get a giggle out of his boyfriend. He liked to start slow on his sides and his stomach and then build his way up to the kill- His armpits. 

He would occasionally ‘accidentally’ swipe a finger over Jugheads rib right below his armpit just to see his reaction. Although Jughead loved it, he couldn’t handle his armpits being touched for more then a minute. Which is why Sweet Pea always left it till last. 

“DON’T touch my armpits” Jughead screamed, still giggling from the sensation of Sweet Pea spidering up and down his sides. 

“Sorry, accident” They both know that’s a lie. He started to speed up his fingers focusing on the spot between his ribs and hips. Jughead let out a squeal and bucked his hips toward- well as much as the weight of his 6’2 boyfriend would let him. 

Sweet Pea moved on to squeezing that exact spot just to tease his boyfriend even more. 

“Maybe I should become a professional tickler” Sweet Pea teased. 

“Shut up and move to a different spot!” Although Jughead thinks that came out audible- it didn’t. His laughs and occasional gasps made it hard to understand- lucky Sweet Pea has become fluent in tickle language. 

He moved on to his tummy, tracing circles around his belly button, spidering all over and giving a few squeezes. 

Jughead was going wild. There was no holding back his laughter. Thank goodness for the location of this place, you’d be able to hear Jugheads screams for miles above ground. “Sweets your killing me” Sweet Pea decided he’d probably had enough, and moved on to the the finale. He slowly dragged his fingers up Jugheads sides and watched as his boyfriend sunk further into the matress, shaking his head while giggling uncontrollably, trying to get away from the tickles. Sweet Pea leant down and gave him a quick kiss “Remember I love you- sorry for this” He smirked down at him- although jughead was to busy giggling at the placement of Sweet Pea’s hands to notice. Suddenly there was uncontrollable laughter throughout the bunker, Sweet Pea was spidering his fingers over Jugheads armpits- making him go crazy. Jughead was pulling at the cuffs trying to get away, but at the same time trying to tell himself to keep still cause he absolutely loved the feeling. Sweet Pea decided he’d had enough and slowly came to a stop. He uncuffed Jughead and used his tshirt to wipe the sweat of his boyfriends face. “So, wanna start a tickle cult?” Jughead shoved Sweet Pea off him with a laugh and turned over to have a well deserved nap.


End file.
